And So It Goes
by SlowChild
Summary: directly following ep crash and burn oneshot cs thats femslash sucka dont like dont read rated t for foul language


Disclaimer - a denial or disavowal of legal claim.

This is Catherine/Sara. Thats big lady love. Don't like? Then get the fuck out.  
Set right after the episode crash and burn ends. Aren't they all. Don't expect anything original or provocative here.

* * *

At first Sara had been taken aback by Catherine's offer to take her out to drink. She knew it would be better to go out and drink with a friend than to go home and drink alone. She found herself feeling better already at Catherine's thoughtfulness. Conversation on the way to the bar was nearly non existent, as were patrons in the bar. It was easy to find an empty table and service came quickly. Catherine decided now was a good time to break the silence as their refreshments were placed in front of them.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that. That was really, really low." She offered. Sara took a swig before waving her hand in response.

"Yeah, it was. But honestly, it's for the best. He could be a bit of a jerk sometimes. Well, I mean this proves that he's a total asshat. He was just in it for the sex, and after a while I was too. I was losing interest and he was becoming more distant. It was bound to happen sooner or later." Sara said as she brought the drink to her lips.

"It didn't have to happen like that. When I would hear about Eddie's sexcapades, it was a blow to my ego. I wondered if I just wasn't enough for him." Catherine drained the last of her bottle and waved for a waitress.

"He's a fool. Your almost too much." Sara followed suit and finished her drink as well. The waitress brought more drinks to the table, which were accepted graciously. Catherine seemed lost in thought for a second, and chuckled softly.

"You remember that time when I 'fingered' your date?" Sara choked on her beer at the question which made Catherine laugh out loud. Sara sputtered for a few seconds before she understood what Catherine had meant.

"You mean the Amanda Freeman case? Jesus, I got so much shit for bailing. At the time I didn't care though. I was more preoccupied with why the hell you left a finger in a glass on my table without so much as a 'hi.'" Sara smiled at the memory.

"I didn't mean to drag you into work on your night off. I didn't have a whole lot of options and I knew you would take it back to the lab and tell everyone I was okay."

"You did alright. You left alot of clues for a lady with no options. Basically solved the case by yourself." Sara finished her drink and waved for another.

"I still feel bad. Sort of. I never did like Hank. Even less now." Catherine covered up her anger with another big gulp of liquid. Two fresh bottles were placed at the table.

"Don't feel bad. It doesn't suit you. Smart, beautiful, happy. That's the Catherine I know." Catherine blushed at the statement, Sara didn't acknowledge it and took another long drink.

"We should finish these and go." Catherine said finally. The subject of Hank was replaced with the talk of ridiculous lab rumors and Lindsey's latest craze. The drinks were finished quickly and the car ride home was filled with sparse chatter in between Sara giving directions to her apartment. Catherine parked her car and walked Sara to her door.

"Hank is an idiot, Sara. He has no idea what an amazing person you are. Otherwise he wouldn't have risked losing you. Anyway, call me if you need anything." Catherine leaned in and kissed Sara on the cheek before walking away. Sara let herself in, hand still holding her cheek.

"Anything she said.." Sara quickly reached for her phone.

Catherine stood at her car door, looking for her keys, mentally berating herself for laying it on so thick and then walking away. She nearly jumped when her phone rang and snapped it open without looking.

"Hello?"

"Wait a sec." And the call ended. Catherine pulled the phone away from her ear to see the I.D. She turned around to see Sara striding up to her. Her brain barely registered the events, exhausted from the heavy shift and oiled up from the alcohol. Sara pulled her into a hug and whispered a 'thank you' in her ear. As Sara pulled away, Catherine gently kissed her lips. Sara remained still after the contact. Catherine realized what had just happened and flushed even more.

"I'm so sor-" Catherine's apology was cut short by Sara planting her mouth firmly on Catherine's. After a few moments she pulled away.

"You've been apologizing all morning. Now come in with me, before I have to start charging my neighbors for a show." Sara growled as she pulled Catherine back towards her apartment.

* * *

Fin. Its all bad. But I robbed the c/s out of my other story. But its out of my system now. Until the musical that is. 


End file.
